Conventional alkaline electrochemical cells have an anode comprising zinc and a cathode comprising manganese dioxide. The cell is typically formed of a cylindrical casing. The casing is initially formed with an enlarged open end and opposing closed end. After the cell contents are supplied, an end cap with insulating plug is inserted into the open end. The cell is closed by crimping the casing edge over an edge of the insulating plug and radially compressing the casing around the insulating plug to provide a tight seal. A portion of the cell casing at the closed end forms the positive terminal.
Primary alkaline electrochemical cells typically include a zinc anode active material, an alkaline electrolyte, a manganese dioxide cathode active material, and an electrolyte permeable separator film, typically of cellulose or cellulosic and polyvinylalcohol fibers. The anode active material can include for example, zinc particles admixed with conventional gelling agents, such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose or the sodium salt of an acrylic acid copolymer, and an electrolyte. The gelling agent serves to suspend the zinc particles and to maintain them in contact with one another. Typically, a conductive metal nail inserted into the anode active material serves as the anode current collector, which is electrically connected to the negative terminal end cap. The electrolyte can be an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide for example, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide or lithium hydroxide. The cathode typically includes particulate manganese dioxide as the electrochemically active material admixed with an electrically conductive additive, typically graphite material, to enhance electrical conductivity. Optionally, small amount of polymeric binders, for example polyethylene binder and other additives, such as titanium-containing compounds can be added to the cathode.
The manganese dioxide used in the cathode is preferably electrolytic manganese dioxide (EMD) which is made by direct electrolysis of a bath of manganese sulfate and sulfuric acid. The EMD is desirable since it has a high density and high purity. The electrical conductivity (resistivity) of EMD is fairly low. An electrically conductive material is added to the cathode mixture to improve the electric conductivity between individual manganese dioxide particles. Such electrically conductive additive also improves electric conductivity between the manganese dioxide particles and the cell housing, which also serves as cathode current collector. Suitable electrically conductive additives can include, for example, conductive carbon powders, such as carbon blacks, including acetylene blacks, flaky crystalline natural graphite, flaky crystalline synthetic graphite, including expanded or exfoliated graphite. The resistivity of graphites such as flaky natural or expanded graphites can typically be between about 3×10−3 ohm-cm and 4×10−3 ohm-cm.
It is desirable for a primary alkaline battery to have a high discharge capacity (i.e., long service life). Since commercial cell sizes have been fixed, it is known that the useful service life of a cell can be enhanced by packing greater amounts of the electrode active materials into the cell. However, such approach has practical limitations such as, for example, if the electrode active material is packed too densely in the cell, the rates of electrochemical reactions during cell discharge can be reduced, in turn reducing service life. Other deleterious effects such as cell polarization can occur as well. Polarization limits the mobility of ions within both the electrolyte and the electrodes, which in turn degrades cell performance and service life. Although the amount of active material included in the cathode typically can be increased by decreasing the amount of non-electrochemically active materials such as polymeric binder or conductive additive, a sufficient quantity of conductive additive must be maintained to ensure an adequate level of bulk conductivity in the cathode. Thus, the total active cathode material is effectively limited by the amount of conductive additive required to provide an adequate level of conductivity.
Although such alkaline cells are in widespread commercial use there is a need to improve the cell or develop a new type of cell that is cost effective and exhibits reliable performance as well as high capacity (mAmp-hours) and high service life for normal applications such as flashlight, radio, and portable CD players.